One Force, One Fight
by Rinter215
Summary: Hiccup was hated among his town, and he leaves, but when he has to come back when Berk is threatened, the town is in for a shock of their lives. After all, it's not every day Special Forces comes to Berk. Hicstrid, Human/Toothless
1. Zero to Hero

Henry (Hiccup) Haddock was a lot of things, many of them bad. He was scrawny, weak, scared. But in a sense, resilent. He was always picked on in middle school all the way up to High school by his cousin/bully, Scott(Snotlout) Jorgenson, his friends, Ruffnut Thorston, and her twin brother Tuffnut Thorston, and his high school girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup had a huge crush on Astrid, but she looked at him as if she was looking at Snotlout eating his boogers, which was common. He one time bumped into her on his way home after a beating, and she told him that he either quit school and make everyone happy, or make himself useful for once. Hiccup was very useful. He made a very detailed bracelet with sapphire gems that matched her eyes, but Snotlout stole it from him and presented it to her. It broke his heart to pieces, when she thanked him for the bracelet. But the real heartbreak was at graduation.

Hiccup was waiting for his diploma as they lined up in the football field. His best friend Fred(Fishlegs) Ingerman was behind him, smiling warmly at the son of the mayor of Berk. His father, Stoick was no where to be found, and Hiccup knew his mom wasn't going to show, because she apparently disappeared 18 years ago. Hiccup had only Fishlegs as a friend, but nothing could prevent him from feeling alone in the world.

As he got a hold of his diploma, the principal anounced his name. "Henry Haddock!" There was silence, and then, "Useless, Useless. !" that chant alone was humiliating, but what destroyed Hiccup, was seeing Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and…..Astrid chanting with smiles. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, who was horriflied at the sight as well. He turned to Hiccup and bowed his head. Hiccup held his diploma, and slowly, walked away.

That was 3 years ago. No one has seen him, or Fishlegs since. But boy were they going to be in for a surprise.

Snotlout inherited his father's earning, and became a tattoo artist. Ruffnut was a nurse in Berk Medical hospital, Tuffnut became a comic store clerk, and Astrid was a patrol officer. Stoick diowned his son after the graduation, and was still mayor, but the loss of his son was evident on his face. His friend, Greg(Gobber) was sad as well to Hiccup, and Fishlegs disappearance

Astrid, and Snotlout broke up after Graduation due to Snotlout's pleading to finally sleep with her. Astrid, still a virgin, refused, and broke up with him after he began ranting about her being a slut. Of course no one believed him, but Astrid was single thereafter. She knew Hiccup had a crush on her. Every boy did. But Hiccup wasn't the type to beg for that. In fact, Hiccup was the type who would go at whatever pace she wanted. Just that very thought had Astrid regretting torturing him, and she went out looking for him. Though he had been missing for three years now, Astrid made a vow to find him, apoligize to him, and become a friend to him, and if he wanted, become his girlfriend. He had suffered for 7 years. To Astrid, He earned that much

Little did they know that Fishlegs, and Hiccup were on the other side of the planet. But they weren't living there, nor were they exploring, but rather….fighting.

"Contact!"

BOOM! The sound was deafening as the round, from an RPG-7 slammed into a wall that obilterated the inside

Hiccup watched the wall slowly tumble down, before turning to his squad. "Alright, boys! Our objective is 3 klicks northeast of here. Lets find this asshole, and get home."

"Hooah!" came the reply. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, who opened a channel. " Toothless. Fishlegs" he said.

"Go Fishlegs."'

"We got bad guys all over the place, I need you to mark the hive, over."

"Solid copy. You guys better get your heads down."

Fishlegs puts the radio down, and nods to Hiccup. Hiccup returns the gesture, and looks at his team. They all go to prone, before hearing Toothless's voice on the comm.

"Reaper 2-3, this is Toothless. I need a 120 round on grid 28459225."

"Roger Toothless. Reaper 2-3 can give you the round, but after that we are out. On Bingo, so wherever you need this, Make it count."

"Roger, Reaper. Splash it."

"Roger. Time on Target: 5 seconds."

Instantly Hiccup heard the familiar sound of the 2 ton 120mm round speeding toward them. He smiled as Reaper commented "Knock knock." one second before the round hit. The result was instant. The village that housed the the insurgents firing at Hiccup, and Toothless's teams exploded in a blinding light of dirt, and rocks. Hiccup was literally bouncing off the ground. The air was thick with dust, but as it cleared, the destruction was clear. The village was flattened.

Hiccup motioned his team forward, and checked the damage. Everything was clean. Nothing was alive. Hiccup sighed, and looked to Fishlegs, who picked up what appeared to be a finger. After a while of searching, Hiccup called to team to halt, and radioed Toothless.

"Hey, Fury-1, this is Viking-1. Village clear. No sign of Drago, I say again. No sign of Drago." He put down his comm and looked at his Rolex, before hearing Toothless response. "Roger, Grab what you can, and head to the extraction point. We're done here." Hiccup comfirmed the order, and motioned his team to the rally point.

9 hours later.

"So you're telling me, that you engaged the enemy up there, and you decided to use a fucking bomb?" the commander questioned Hiccup, and Toothless. Ty (Toothless) Yazzie was a Navajo from New Mexico, but was in all sense, a very talented soldier. He, Fishlegs, another guy named Hector(Hookfang) Sanchez and Hiccup all met up at Basic training, Ranger school, and finally, Special Operation. They barely made it out before they were sent to Afganiststan.

Hiccup commanded the small team "AFO Viking" with Fishlegs, while Toothless led "AFO Fury" with Hookfang. They had been here for 3 months.

Hiccup took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes sir, We were extremely low on ammunition, and in danger of being over runned. Before we requested the airstrike, we counted over 7 RPG sites, therefore rulling out the possibility of reinforcements, supplies, hell even a gunrun."

The commander shook his head, and looked at the footage from the satelite overhead during the firefight. "I understand that you two were under fire, and I should recommend you for dishonorable discharges." Hicup, and Toothless cringe. "That said," the Commander continued. "Ordering that airstrike was by far the best decision in a situation like that." He sighed. "I will recommended you boht for the silver stay in this matter.

Hiccup relaxed, "So what's our next target, sir?" The commander shook his head. "The higher ups want your team of the field for the time being. Your have been up ever since you got here. And before you can say anything, You are being sent back to the states for R&R." Hiccup, looked at Toothless, who was equally confused. "Then what will we be doing?"

The commander pulled out a small picture of a town. "This town needs your teams to assist in overwatch on the Mayor. A big time insurgent called for his head. God knows why. But Washington wants you to head there, and be his…..security detail."

Hiccup looked at Toothless who shrugged. "What's the name of the town?"

The commander said the 4 letters that had Hiccup pale to a complete Ghost white:

"Berk"


	2. AFO Night Fury returns home

**Hey Reviewers, It's me. I am still doing "Kingdom of Arcadora", and "Brothers at War", but This story keeps getting in my mind, ever since I started Medal of Honor Warfighter. If you want to find me on there, look up my Platoon "Night Fury (FURY)" And you'll see me. Any way, Thanks Josephagc, for being inspired. To all those not understanding, Josephagc is making a similar story like mine, but Instead of mine, which is Hicstrid, His is HiccElsa. it's a crossover. **

**But enough of the chatter, lets get to work Warriors**

**P.S: The song I am listening to for this chapter, is Linkin Park's "Castle of Glass"**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

"Calm down Hiccup. It's not like people notice...Oh, I forgot, you came from there."

"Shut it, Hookfang."

"I understand that you are having a very hard time with this, Haddock." The commander said, rubbing his forehead. "But this insurgent is no ordinary rat. He was assigned to this by Drago."

Hiccup's eyebrows went up to his hairline. "Motherf-"

"Roger, we'll get this done, sir." Toothless butted in. Hiccup stomped out of the command center seething, while Fishlegs, and Hookfang looked at each other uncomfortable. Toothless heard about the pain, and humiliation Berk set upon Hiccup. That was not the type of encouragement the type of warrior Hiccup needed. "By the way, You are now together, so Your new team is designated 'AFO Night fury.'"

Toothless nodded. "When do we leave?"

The commander gestured to a fueled C-130 plane that was being loaded with the two team's gear. It would consist of two up-armored Humvee with a M-2 .50 cal machine gun, their combat bags, approx 4000 5.56 NATO rounds, and 2000 9mm perebellum rounds, for their M-9s. There was also five drums magazines, for Fishlegs's M249 SAW.

Toothless looked at the others, and nodded for one of them to retrieve Hiccup. "Oh by the way, boys." the Commander said. "This is a joint operation. meet me at the plane to meet the rest."

* * *

There were 4 teams in total. some mixed, but all lethal.

"All warriors, sound off." The commander ordered.

"SFC Elena Robinson, U.S Army. Pilot of the C-130. Callsign: Elsa."

"SGT Charles Williams, U.S Army. Co-Pilot, Callsign: Christoff."

"Captain Mary (Merida) Stokes, U.S Marines, Mechanic,

"SSG Ryan Dagur, U.S Marines. Fireteam leader of Outlaw 2-1.

"CPL Carol (Camicazi) Smith, U.S Marines. Outlaw 2-1."

"PVT Tyler Hans. U.S Marines"

"PVT Patrick (Pitch) Sullivan. U.S Marines."

"SSG Sharika (Stormfly) Sanchez. U.S Army."

"CPL Thomas (Thornado) Robinson. U.S Army."

"PFC Margret (Meatlug) Morris. U.S Army"

"PFC Bryan (Barf) Miller. U.S Army."

"PVT Bill (Belch) Miller. Brother of Bryan Miller. U.S Army."

Hiccup, and his team stepped forward and looked at the others, before introducing themselves.

"SFC Henry Haddock. AFO Night-Fury. Special Operations Detachment-Delta. Callsign...Hiccup. These are my brothers," he gestured for the others to step up. "This is Toothless, Fishlegs, Hookfang, Grump, Frost, Ryder, and Thuggory."

The result was unexpected. Elsa tried to stay calm, but she was struggling to hold her excitement._ Oh god, Real live D-boys._ she thought. Christoff grinned. He worked with special forces before, but he heard stories about Delta Force. "They say that they only use one or two shot person." he whispered to Stormfly, who was eyeing Toothless hungrily. "I hope they are as good in bed as they are on the field." she murmured.

The Marines, and other Army soldiers were gawking. The Marines were wondering why Delta was here, while the Soldiers were practically worshipping Nightfury.

Hiccup gestured to the commander, and he stepped back. "Alright, this mission is vital, and to succeed, we need someone to lead, Someone," he tilts his head to Hiccup. "who has worked with Delta before." They all turned around, and it was the Special Forces who were gawking.

Standing on the ramp of the C-130, in MULTICAM fatigues, was Major Eric Thompson, or as the D-boys called him, Eret.

Eret was the drill instructor to Hiccup, and the others, becoming a fast friend, and though he rivaled Hiccup now in the hotness department, he was single, and prefered to stay that way. He saw combat in Iraq, Afghanistan, and even Yemen.

He smiled, and walked down the ramp, shaking hands, while still watching Nightfury. Hiccup grinned, and when Eret came up, placed his hand on Eret's shoulder. "It's good to see you old man."

"Good to see you too. Toothpick." Eret chuckled. "This op is too important to leave to a bunch of Soldiers, and Marines."

"Yeah, well last time I checked, They don't have Handicapped parking, at the LZ." Fishlegs pointed out. Eret smiled, then turned to Hiccup. "We're gonna make this right brother, If it's the last thing I do, we're gonna make this right."

Hiccup smiled warmly. The commander smiled for a bit, then checked his watch. "Alright ladies, and females, We are mission launch."

* * *

While enroute to Berk. Hiccup watched the Marines talked to each other about the girls in berk, and which one they were going to snag, while The Soldiers were playing cards, and occasionally taking a flirting glance at his team. Hiccup shook his head. They were reminding him of what he did with Astrid.

Astrid...

No matter how hard he had tried, she was always on his mind. It was so bad, that he tattoooed her name on his chest, just above his infamous "Infidel" tattoo.

Toothless looked at him, and sighed. "Hey Henry."

Hiccup looked at him. "What's on your mind?" Toothless asked. Hiccup sighed heavily, and tapped his chest. Toothless nodded, knowing what he meant. "When we get there, go look for her, and try to smooth things out, your past is going to haunt you until you face your demons."

Hiccup nodded. He still had his crush on Astrid, but did she? she must be married by now, and maybe have a kid. Oh Thor, he didn't want to know, but he had to. "I know. It's just, I am afraid that...I might be too late to claim her." he said sadly. Toothless wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Hiccup, Berk was never there. Going back will not change a thing, but just know that we are here for you." He gestured to the other guys. "This is your family now. Me, Eric, Hector, Greg, Tucker, Fishlegs, Jack, and Eugene. we are your brothers. And we made an oath voluntarily to stand by you, thick and thin. The question is, Will you?"

Hiccup looked up, and to the other occupants. Toothless was right. Going back to Berk will be the hardest task he ever has had. but getting Berk to accept him, was not on his list. Astrid was it. He would do whatever it took to get the girl he wanted. To not to try was to give up, and Hiccup was not someone who gave up lightly. "I understand." he said. Toothless nodded, and looked away.

Mérida looked at the Operator, and gently asked. "What's your history with Berk, if you don't mind me asking?" the others stopped what they were doing, and looked at Hiccup, expecting him to shut himself off. Hiccup took a deep breath. "Boys, ladies. What I am bout to tell you does not leave this plane, Hooah?"

"Hooah."

* * *

The ride was relatively silent after Hiccup's story, but it was a tense silence. The marines were pissed that a man they were protecting would go so low to disown his only son, while the Army were silently agreeing on Hiccup going after Astrid. Love worked in mysterious ways, but Stormfly loved to tell stories to her daughter back home, and she wanted to live this one out, silently praying for a happy ending.

In the cockpit, Elsa, and Christoff were tense as well. Dagur went up and told them the story as well. Elsa was close to putting the plane on Auto-pilot, and running down to hug Hiccup. Christoff was more worried if this was a trick to lure Hiccup out. Either way, all were furious at their mission, but remained silent. It was Pitch who suggested that they aid Hiccup in gaining Astrid's heart. Reluctantly, Hiccup agreed, but on his terms.

It was 2:14am, when Elsa called out on the intercom.

"Berk in sight. 20 minutes out."

Hiccup sprang up. Dagur could have swore he saw fire coming out of his eyes. Hiccup took a deep breath. _Kit up._ he thought.

"Go to Red." He shouted. Immediately, everyone was on their feet shuffling, and gearing up. Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, who was already ready, with a worried expression. Hiccup gulped, and turned away, as he felt the plane's wheels hit the ground.

"We're home."

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 2, and I will let you know that Frost is actually Jack frost, and Ryder is Eugene, Grump is Greg, and Tucker is Thuggory. **

**Hiccup has returned to Berk, will he be accepted? Will he win Astrid heart, Will Brazil win the FIFA cup this year? (Screw that! USA! USA! USA!) **

**Next chapter, Stoick meets the team, And Hiccup see Astrid for the first time in 3 three years. Better get some tissue, because its about to go loud.**

**Special Operations detachment-Delta is also known as Delta force. They are known for their legendary accuracy,**


	3. Astrid

**Gobber: Things you can say to your dog, but not your girlfriend.**

**Snotlout: what did you just do? what did you just do? Am I gonna have to rub your nose in that?**

**Hiccup: Come! (LOL)**

**Snotlout: I'm gonna give you a bath, then a nice bone.**

**Tuffnut: Grab the ball! Grab the ball. **

**Snotlout: Get off the mailman! Get off the mailman!**

* * *

Astrid's POV:

3 years...3 fucking years...

I don't know why I miss him, yet when someone says 'Hiccup', my heart starts fluttering. Ridiculous, right? My name is Astrid Hofferson. I am a patrol officer in the city of Berk. The boy I mentioned was Hiccup Haddock, former son of Mayor Stoick. He was ignored by,well...everyone. I only noticed him in 5th grade when he was in math class. He helped me with my homework, and stayed silent as I ranted to every boy that I hated to be toyed with.

As Hiccup grew, I noticed him with new bruise marks on his arms, every so often. I thought nothing of it, until I started to see his face with deep cuts, one of which left him a scar on his chin. I finally decided to investigate. It took me a few months, but then I found out that his cousin Snotlout was inflicting him with the wounds. I confronted him about it and though he confirmed it, he was proud of what he was doing and said that he would continue. When I heard how he admitted to what he had done, I could think of nothing but disgust of how cruel he was.

I wasn't thinking about my reputation because I have made horrible decisions in my life so far. I told Snotlout to ease off Hiccup, and in turn, I would go into a relationship with him as long as he would leave Hiccup alone. It worked. For the next few years, Snotlout stayed off the runt, but continued to harass him verbally. I didn't care for that as much. Graduation was nearing around the corner. I kept thinking to myself more and more why the town criticized Hiccup so much. I needed to see why everyone treated him the way they did. I needed to criticize Hiccup as well. I decided to try at graduation, and the look I saw on Hiccup's face was enough to make me realize...that I had just crossed the line to a point that I don't think that I can't return, it brought tears to my eyes. My parents were aware of what I have done, and for some reason they praised my actions. I had never felt so guilty in my life.

On the same night, there was a party going on that Snotlout had the guts to ask me to go to. I gone to a couple parties, and I know where they lead to...Snotlout wanted to take advantage of that. I caught him cheating on me with another girl...I was so tempted to leave him, but my fear of Hiccup losing his protection by me kept me in the arms of that prick. I still had my purity, and I was saving it for the person I loved. I made it clear to everyone that I will not allow myself to be humiliated by someone like Snotlout. That fuck.

Anyway. On that same night, I went out looking for Hiccup to apologize for being such a bitch, and treating him like shit for all those years. When Snotface came up, there was going to be trouble. "Hey babe, It's getting crowded here. Why don't we ride back to my place. The guys are rigging something up for a big party" I had to stop myself from gagging.

"I said no already! I'm not going Scott!" I growled. I knew I had to give up on the asshole sooner or later. Snotlout was not giving up. He put his beefy arm around me, and pulled me in. "Come on babe. Useless is gone now. You can relax. How 'bout we-"

I twisted Snotlout's arm and pushed him away. "When I said I was going to go out with you, it did not mean that you own me. Yes, you're right, Henry is gone...so our little 'contract' is complete." I stood up tall and proud. "Scott Jorgenson, WE...ARE...THOUGH."

It took a second for my message to sink into Snotlout's brain, but when it did, the result was expected. "WHAT? HOW CAN YOU BREAK UP WITH THIS!? YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he shouted. Everyone looked at us, then to me. I knew that look. Everyone made a bet on how long it was going to be until Scott proposed to me. Trust me. I would have said no. Fuck him.

I walked away...time went on from that day. Months had passed since then. I had become a police officer since then. Time, and time again, Snotlout would try to contact me and patch up our relationship, but as always, I said fuck off. I am not someone's little bunny or play toy. I am not: cute, fragile, girly, delicate, feeble, frail, weak. No I am not any of this. Granted I have the body of a supermodel, but no one is claiming me.

I was on patrol one day when a call came up about an orphanage. I drove over there, and found the place burned down. After I looked around and called in for my squad, I heard a small cry. I looked around some more, and found a dirty little girl huddle in an alley. Her clothes torn and her hair singed, skin darkened, eyes glossed from the tears rolling down her face, and lips chapped

"Hey, are you alright?" I said gently. "I am here to help."

I extended my hand to her, she gasped and tried to huddle underneath the rubble, there was fear in her eyes. "Hey, its ok." I assured her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

I waited patiently as the child watched me for a couple minutes, then slowly reached out to me. once I grasped her hand, I lifted her up gently and carried her out. She squealed in terror as my squad approached, and tried to bury herself in my chest. It was obvious that she wasn't going to let go.

* * *

After a week of investigations, in which I have no idea what happened. The court called me up to the stand to explain the little girl, who I dubbed Hicca. To be honest, she had made a drastic change in my life. She looked exactly like Hiccup. Green eyes, auburn hair, slender frame, even freckles. The sad part was that she got the same treatment inside the orphanage as Hiccup got from the entire town. She was hated among her peers because she kept losing their personal belongings.

I sat there, waiting for the judge to reach a decision when it hit me. Maybe I was given another chance to change things. I may not know where Hiccup is, but if I could gain custody of Hicca, I could make her life the life that I always wanted and that I had never had. Hiccup didn't deserve the treatment that was given to him, so why should Hicca?

It took me a while, and a few eyebrows raised, but I finally got Hicca. To say the girl was happy was an understatement. The girl was bouncing on my hip all the way to my car. I smiled at the thought of having a daughter. I had always wanted to be a mother, though I could never find the right person to love. or for that matter anyone who actually loved me. I miss Hiccup.

Two months later, while Hicca was playing outside, I was cleaning the dishes, when I got a call from my commander, U.S Soldiers were on their way to assist in the Mayor's safety as he made his rounds. I don't know why, but there were rumors that these guys were actual Spec ops. I didn't believe them, not because they weren't true, but because if they were, then something was wrong. I was assign to meet the arrivals, Hicca wanted to come too. A little while later, we were in the airport watching the plane taxi to us.

"Hicca, when the people come out, I want you to wave to them, and say ' thank you for serving'" I told her. Hicca, being the energetic one, frantically nodded her head. I watched the soldiers walk out, but I wasn't prepared for the Special forces coming, Especially...

"Hiccup?"

* * *

**no one knows who's is Delta so no it's not full of snipers. **

**Astrid and Hiccup will get together but not now. **

**Snot, and tuff, and Ruff will be antagonists in the story. **

**And I am serving. U.S Army, 3rd Infantry Division.**

**"Rock of the Marne" "Sledgehammer"**


	4. To forgive, and forget

"Hiccup?"

All the soldiers stopped, and stared. Hiccup gapped at the most beautiful blonde in front of him. "Astrid?"

"Fishlegs?"

"Astrid?"

"Hicca!"

The little girl shriek in delight, wanting to play. Hiccup noticed the little girl in Astrid's arms, and his heart sank. He was too late. Astrid grunted, and smiled at the Marines, and Soldiers coming off as well. She put Hicca on the floor, who immediately ran to the soldiers. She had to laugh as the little girl began shaking their hands and asking a million questions at once.

Hiccup walked to Astrid, and slowly held out his hand. "I-it's good to see you again, Mrs. Hofferson." he greeted. Astrid nodded uneasy, and shook his hand. "Welcome back to Berk, Henry." she replied. Hiccup smiled, and motioned to his team to walk up. "I assume your our greeter for the mayor?" he asked. Astrid nodded.

Henry looked at the little girl, Hicca who was playing Patti-cake with, surprisingly Eret, who was seemingly enjoying it. He turned back to Astrid, who was watching as well. "So the little one is your daughter?" he asked, hoping she didn't say yes." His heart dropped when she nodded. Astrid knew what the next question was, so se beat him to it. "I found her in an alley behind the orphanage. She kind grew on me." she said. Hiccup nodded. "Scott didn't say anything?" he asked. Astrid smiled. "I broke up with Scott on graduation day."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide as she explained what had happened after. His heart picked up when she explained that she was still single.

He nodded his head, and began to open his mouth to speak, but Toothless, came up. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I just got a call, saying that our booking at the super 8 has been canceled."

Hiccup groaned. "2 minutes on the ground, and something already goes wrong." Toothless nodded, and the rest of the unit stopped what they were doing, wondering what to do.

* * *

Astrid's pov

I Watched as Hiccup and Fishlegs walked back and the team, barred the man with a tattoo his chin playing with Hicca, began pulling out their cell phones and began calling the nearest motel. I was still in shock over the fact that Hiccup was here, in front of me, at a deserted airport. Then I had a plan. it wasn't a good plan, but it just came out of my mouth...

"What if you use my house?"

The air was still as the entire military team in front of me slowly turned toward me. I grew increasingly nervous as the expressions I was reading from them were ranging from "Did you just ask that." and "Are you nuts?" Hiccup stared at me, and slowly but surely nodded. "Y-yeah. We can set up there. If the team is willing."

The Marines were still in shock so Toothless sighed, finally over the shock, and agreed.

* * *

1 hour later...

The team arrived at the house, and began setting up their equipment. The marines were to guard the back, while the Soldiers took secluded positions at the front. Nightfury was in charged of...monitoring the gear. Each day the positions would rotate so each team took turns, cleaning the weapons, and other gear. The Humvees were stashed in the garage so that no one saw them. A fully loaded Humvee with a 50. cal on top was sure to grab anyone's attention. I smiled, Finally happy that I was given another chance to right a wrong. but I wondered if Berk was ready.

I went up to my balcony where Hiccup was discussing plans on protecting the Mayor though his rounds with the Marine commander, Staff Sergeant Dagur, and the Army Commander, Staff Sergeant Sánchez. I watched as Sánchez nodded to her team's site, as well as Dagur pointing out key positions. I grew increasingly frustrated as the meeting grew long, and decided to break it up, as important as it was. I could never get another chance like this again.

"Excuse me, Sergeant Haddock?" I said I a timid voice. I didn't want to sound scared. It just came out. Hiccup stopped and turned to me, while the other two excused themselves, and walked out. I could have sworn I saw a smirk on Sanchez's face as she passed by. Hiccup nodded his greeting and I stepped forward. "How can I help you, Mrs. Hofferson?"

I stood there and silently drew in a deep breath. "D-do you got a minute, Henry?"

* * *

Hiccup's Pov

I stood there, as Astrid asked me that. Did she really used my real name? I wasn't against it, but It's been a long time since anyone, barred Fishlegs used it. I nodded to her question, and she relaxed. I didn't know she was stiff, as she stepped up to the railing. the air was still, and silent.

"'its a mess." she began. "You lost everything. Your father, Your town, Your friends-"

"Thank you for summing that up." I cut her off. She stopped and looked down. "Why couldn't you stay away, Henry." she began again. "You could have started a new life and forget all of us."

I nodded. I knew I could have, but the thought of not returning to berk, and to her would have haunted me. I do not know why I think about her, but I do. Call it true love, or call it obsession, but I wanted to be around Astrid, but did she want to be around me? I sighed, and turned to her. "Some things are worth forgetting...and something are not."

She turn her head, and nodded. "For what it's worth, Henry, I am sorry." She lowered her gaze to her floor. I frowned. I still remembered her laughing with Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and the entire town, but to see her break like this, wasn't something I wanted to see. Astrid Hofferson didn't break, so why is she doing so now? I simply nodded, and slowly, wrapped my arms around her.

she stiffened, but slowly relaxed in my arms. I smiled. I always wanted to hold her, but I always though that she would kill me if I got within ten feet. I could feel her heart beating in unison to mine. We stayed that way for a long time. When we did break away, she was a deep shade of red. I'll admit, I was blushing as well but she would rival the color of a tomato if you saw her.

"I forgive you Astrid, I can't say I'll forget it, but I do." I finally replied. She looked up to me, and sighed heavily. Then she spoke, and told me everything...

* * *

"...Then I dumped him as soon as he asked." she finished. I stared at her. She was looking after me all this time, and yet didn't tell me. I don't know why, but I was not caring. The point was She cared for me, trading her freedom for my welfare. I smiled and hugged her. I owe her a lot after those years. She hugged me back, no wanting to let go. I was a Soldier, but I also knew I was as human as she was.

She finally let go of me, and punched my arm. "That's for staying away for three years." Granted I give her that.

then she did the most unusual thing Astrid would do for me.

She kissed me...

Well, a peck, but a kiss nonetheless. I wasn't getting any ideas, but if I did have a chance, then maybe...just maybe..

"That's for...everything else." she said, before turning around and awkwardly walking back to her room. I stood there rubbing my cheek, trying to get my emotions under control, but failing.

Did Astrid Hofferson love me?


	5. New enemy, New team

_**Chapter 5: Contact...**_

Stormfly and Meatlug were up before anyone else, and were in the process of discussing the current food Astrid had in her refrigerator. Though this was an op, Night-Fury, the Marines, and the Soldiers were bored and there was no jihadist trying to kill them. Still, as Hiccup pointed out, They were there to protect the mayor, nothing more nothing less. That sparked a conversation on the already fragile relationship between Astrid and Hiccup. The two idiots loved one another, but were still in the process of trying to cope with the fact that they were ACTUALLY seeing each other for the first time since...ever.

Then there's Hicca. There was no word to describe the sweet little angel she was. She usually hung around the soldiers and Marines, relentlessly asking questions about weapons, armor, even the formations, Despite not knowing what they were doing, Hicca was usually clapping when they were done. Dagur even taught her what to do if a bad guy came to snatch her. Stormfly was impressed, that the Marines would be so...Child-like when it came to Hicca. Truth be told, No one was going to break once Hiccup finds out that one of the Humvees was now decorated with stickers, and glitter.

Hicca walked down stairs, and saw the two soldiers browsing the fridge. Her immediate giggle alerted the girls, and they stopped to look at the child. She was getting prepared to go to day-care, but she was going to be late, since a certain blonde was fast asleep, after the TALK with the Operator, as the Marines called it. Stormfly, looked at Meatlug, who shrugged her shoulders, and approached Hicca.

"Hi" Hicca waved, bouncing lightly on her feet. Stormfly had to stifled an "awww" as Meatlug smiled slightly. "Do you need a ride?"

Hicca smiled, and the trio hopped in one of the vehicles that Eret managed to bribe off a salesman; a dark blue Ford Explorer with fog lights, and a grill. Stormfly hopped into the drivers seat, while Meatlug rolled shotgun, and the SUV rolled out toward the Day Care

* * *

**SSG Sharika (Stormfly)Sánchez, U.S Army, 3rd Infantry Division**

**Berk, Georgia, 08:53am**

**Enroute to Archangel Day Care, ETA 5 mins**

I watched as the population dimmed to a point where I barely saw anyone. I've been to Iraq, and saw this type of silence, and as Meatlug pulled the SUV around another turn, One word stood out from the rest to explain:

_Ambush_

"Hey Storm" I heard Meatlug whisper to me. "I can't hold this in any longer, but I have a bad feeling about this."

I nodded, and with a sigh, pulled out my radio. Delta had to know this.

"Fury-1, this is Nightmare-1-4, Moving HVT Unicorn to designated dare care. Be advise, Possible ambush ahead, request additional support, and escort, Over." "Unicorn" was the abbreviation for Hicca, while "Valkyrie" was used for Astrid. The Radio flared up, but it wasn't the person I was looking for.

"Nightmare-1-4, This is Outlaw-2-1, Acknowledge. Moving Bravo, to assist, Be advise, If met, NO live ammunition. You are tasked to fall back, via suppression, and Meet up with Bravo. Alpha, Charlie, as well as Delta Force has been notified, and moving to set up fall back position. Confirm order."

I sighed in annoyance. That order was basically allowing the hostiles to "Rape them", Metaphorically speaking. Why did I have to go and sign up for this? I could have been home, with my daughter, but noooo. Old Stormfly, had to help Delta. I looked at Meatlug, and moved the radio to my lips.

"Roger."

No sooner had I said, Meatlug said the words that I feared the most in my tour to Iraq:

"Contact!"

Suddenly three men, tattooed with either one or two tear drops on their face came out of an alley, and stood in front of the SUV. I stopped the vehicle just in time too. One of the men approached my side as Meatlug place a hand on her hidden M-9. I reacted the same way as the man knocked on my window. As I rolled it down, the man looked at me with lust that almost made me want to slap him.

"Hmm. Nice looks, nice rack." he began. I became extremely disgusted with his words. I'll admit, I have a small breast size, but the way he was looking at me...Oh hell no.

"Can I help you." I asked, I didn't even bother to hide my aggressive tone. The man looked at me and snared. "Quiet bitch, Learned to speak when spoken to." He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I was a soldier, so the pain didn't exactly hurt, but it was still there. That pissed me off, but as I remembered I wasn't allowed to hurt them, so I looked at him, and stayed silent. The man then motioned for his men to move around. It was there one of them saw Hicca.

"Yo, That slut's brat is in the car." he yell at the man, who looked. "Grab her." he replied then looked to Stormfly. "Unlock the door." Stormfly remained motionless, while the others tried to enter. The man then pulled a pistol out and pointed it at the Staff sergeant. "Open. The. Fucking door. Bitch." he threatened. Stormfly mentally prepared herself for the bullet that was to come when she heard a pistol fire. and the SUV lurch backwards. She turned and saw that Meatlug fired her pistol, and slam her foot o Stormfly's foot, putting her in the middle of the vehicle.

The SUV sped in reverse as Hicca screamed in terror. Stormfly finally managed to push Meatlug back in her seat just as the 2-ton vehicle slammed into another car. Luckily, Stormfly, and Hicca were unharmed, and Meatlug was fine, despite bruising her knee.

"Hicca, stay down." Stormfly commanded. Hicca slid down and hid behind the driver seat as Stormfly, and Meatlug, armed with their M-9s, rushed out, and hid under cover as the two remaining men opened fire on them. The female warriors shrunk further as chunks of concrete and dirt rain down as the hostile men advanced. Then two shots rang out and all was quiet

But they were not from the attackers...

Stormfly looked out around her surroundings, and saw a sight that relieved her spirits: Hiccup, and Fishlegs were in a back-to-back formation with Hiccup's M-4 pointing at the hostile men. It was he who fired the last shots. Delta operators indeed.

* * *

**SFC Henry (Hiccup) Haddock U.S Army, ****1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta** (Delta Force)

**Berk Georgia, 14:37pm**

**Astrid Hofferson Residence.**

I stood with a trembling Astrid as Stormfly explained in detail the attack. Hicca was terrified but clean when Elsa, who so happened to have experience as a medic prior to her aviation position, check her. It was terrifying that people like this was in Berk. But three years can change a town.

"...and Meatlug and I got out to defend Hicca, but it was hard since we had debris rai-"

"Hold on" Astrid finally held her hand up. "You said one of them tried to snatch Hicca, and had referred to her as the "Slut's brat?""

Stormfly nodded. Astrid looked at me, and shrugged her shoulder. I couldn't get my head around it. I decided to take a breather outside. As I walked out, I saw a sight I wasn't prepare to see.

Eret, Dagur, Merida, Christoff, and Camicazi were at one of the Humvee drinking tea with none other than Hicca. Hiccup had to fast-walk to the corner. Once he was gone, He let loose the laugh he had. That was the most funniest thing the team has done so far.

He walked toward the shed that house the other Humvee, walked in. All was quiet for a minute or two, but everyone outside scrambled for cover when Hiccup's voice shattered the quiet afternoon.

"WHO THE FUCK PAINTED THE HUMVEE?"

* * *

3rd POV

It was funny to see Hicca stand innocently at a calm and smiling Hiccup, after she bounded happily to him and said she had done it. Hiccup couldn't stay mad at the child, though he told her to promise him to help cleaning the Humvee. Hicca had a blast spraying her work off. Astrid who was watching smiled. Hiccup was a great man, and if she could find a chance to tell him her feelings, he could be a great father to Hicca, but she had to prove that she wasn't going to turn her back on him.

"Hey Hofferson." that rough voice instantly made me cringe. I hated that voice. especially the beefy arm that went around her waist, but she loved to be herself when she grabbed it, and flipped Snotlout on the ground. Her blood was boiling. She hated him with a passion, and now she had to tell him that. "The fuck you want Scott?"

Snotlout got up, and smiled wickedly. "I was in the neighborhood, when I saw you, I want a second chance. I spent three years looking at your pic, and I really changed. I mean come-on. Useless is gone now, and it's messed up if you are going to raise that girl on your own." He stepped forward only for Astrid to step back. "I need this."

Astrid felt the urge to puke. Snotlout was still at it, and he still called Hiccup useless. Bastard has not changed at all. She turned to walk away to the other, who were watching the commotion, before she was violently pulled around, and felt rough, moist, Liquor smelling lips on hers. Instantly she kneed him, and fell back, sputtering the contents out of her mouth.

Stormfly, and Fishlegs who were watching the scene unfold, rushed to the police officer, and help her up, while Camicazi grabbed the drunk Snotlout, and tossed him out of the yard. Astrid took a few moments, then turned. Hiccup was right there, with a pissed look on his face. He then turned and walked away. That one look made Astrid look down in shame. She didn't fight when she was pulled, and she got the full treatment of Snotlout's lips.

She screwed up big time...once again.

* * *

"Who are these men?"

"No idea. But it's clear the detachment is not going to have a good day."

"Any way to better the team?"

"Yeah. I know a guy. Former Soldier. Ranger Battalion. participated in Korengal Valley, and Ramadi. Served in Bagdad in 2011, and left the Army in 2014. The guy's a badass. Rumor has it that he's with the DEA."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Give him a chance to shine with his new team. This guy is close friends with Eret, and Hiccup. He won't let them down. He doesn't know how to fail."

"Wow, so he's Infantry?"

"Sort of. Mortarman. the "Smart counterpart of the Infantryman." The guy's name is Rinter Begay. half Navajo, half Apache. Callsign: Tomahawk."

"And his team?"

_The man shows the other a folder with few pictures and information. the second man nods as he reads the background._

"Half these lunatics are ex-cons, and what the fuck is this? one of them destroyed a civilian's...Prius?"

"yeah, the owners stole his parking spot, and he made them pay dearly...and literally."

"I already got a headache from this. Just call them."

"Yes sir."

"Oh by the way, what's the name of is team."

"Puma...AFO Puma"

* * *

_**All right. I am back...for the moment. I was in the field, refreshing because of the certain events taking place. I am sry, but hey, I finally got my Mutton stew done. **_

_**Anyway. Yes, Hiccup saw, and he judged, Astrid blames herself, Hicca paints the Humvees, and I am now going in. The world sucks, but hey, when life gives you lemons, you...uhm...throw it in someone's face?**_

_**Ok. I need 4 OCs for Puma, and this is what I need:**_

_**First name**_

_**Last name**_

_**Nickname/Callsign:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Prior Military: Y/N:**_

_**If so. Branch, and MOS-what did you do in the military. if you shot and kill...Infantry, if you were a nurse...Medic...etc**_

_**State**_

_**Class-Sniper, Gunner, etc**_

_**if Gang, then the name of the gang..**_

_**Well I gtg and be a douche to my Girlfriend. See ya in 2 days Hahahahahahahahaha. **_

_**LOVE PEACE, AND CHICKEN GREASE **_


	6. AFO Puma

**_Hey guys, I am back, and I have my two females, and two males. They are:_**

**_Jo(seph) Johnson.-AKA: Strykr. _**

**_Gender: Male, _**

**_Branch: N/A_**

**_Class: Infantry. Demolitions specialist_**

**_From Colorado._**

**_Outfit: ACU digital_**

* * *

**_Mia Witherwers AKA Mystiri_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Branch: CIA_**

**_Class: Medical Specialist. Qualified Sniper_**

**_From: New Jersey_**

**_Outfit: Multicam_**

* * *

**_Lisa Shish, AKA Snipe_**

**_Gender Female_**

**_Branch: CIA_**

**_Class: Certified Infantry, and Sniper_**

**_From: California_**

**_Outfit: Multicam_**

* * *

**_Ling Fox, AKA: Fox G_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Branch: Army_**

**_Class: Infantry, Sniper_**

**_Outfit: Multicam_**

* * *

_Elsewhere in Arizona..._

The neighborhood was quiet, as two armored vehicles rolled down the hill toward it target. One was a armored Black Ford F-150 , while the other was a Blue armored Chevy Silverado. There were three occupants, two men inside the F-150, with a woman and another man inside the Silverado. The vehicles began to speed up as the Silverado took the lead. the man watched as the woman expertly positioned her self in front, then pulled out his mic. Beside him, the other male was lock and loading his M-4 assault rifle as the driver spoke in the mic.

"Okay, Snipe. Lets see if your 'Baby' can handle being up front this time." He chuckled, referring to the Chevy. The response was expected.

"Screw you, Tomahawk."

Tomahawk was laughing as the other man cracked his neck, mentally preparing his body for the fatigue it was going to endure today. Tomahawk took a deep breath, and open the mic up once again. "Sound off."

The others began to test their own radios

"Fox G up."

"Snipe up."

"Mystiri up"

"Strykr ready"

Tomahawk saw their target, and slammed on the gas. He then heard a pop, and Mystiri confirming a dead target. "Snipe! Now or never! Break the fence!" he shouted into his mic. Snipe professionally rotated her vehicle and hit the curb sending the 2 ton Vehicle ramming into the gate. Just because the vehicle was heavy did not exempt it from flying as the Silverado then drifted on the Grass so the driver side was facing the building. Tomahawk rolled up and halted.

As the boys jumped out, Mystiri came down on her custom rappel rope, and sprint in the direction of the other operators. Both the ladies were in Multicams, while the men, who have served in the U.S Military on the frontlines wore their respectable ACU digital Combat shirts, and fatigues. Tomahawk as equipped with an M-4 Assault rifle and an M-9 pistol, while Fox G wielded a M249 SAW. Snipe has never been seen without her SR-25 sniper rifle, but she could carry an M-4 as good as any other Infantrymen. Mystiri was like her Ranger brother, Sporting the M-4, but she was like Snipe. She craved her scoped weapons, but in this case, she need to be with the guys as they were infiltrating. Strykr usually handled things with a Barrett Rec-7, but he was here with an M-4 as well

The five linked up, and Tomahawk began to lead his team toward the front door in a 'wedge' formation "Mystiri, Strykr" Watch the windows."

"On it."

Snipe, Cover our backside."

6:00 clean."

"Fox, Demo. Door."

"Rog' "

Fox moved up, and began to lay a small grey piece of C4 on the door, while Miystiri, and Strykr watched the nearby window on his sides. Tomahawk kissed the cross he had on his neck, before Fox moved away. "Charge set"

Every one took their positions as Fox put his finger on the detonator. "Breach! Breach!"

The C4 exploded, and blew the door open. Tomahawk and Snipe moved in, and eliminating the three men inside. Mystiri and Fox moved up the stairs while Snipe, Strykr, and Tomahawk cleared the bottom. The three could hear Mystiri's M-4 popping out her single shots, while Fox's M-249 lighting up the rooms upstairs. but so far nothing was downstairs. That was until they reached the final door, but before they could move in. they got a radio hit.

"Tomahawk, This is Fox. Upstairs clear. I say again. Upstai-Hey!" The two then heard a lot of smashing, and things crashing up stairs. before the both the Demo expert, and the thug came down though the ceiling. The thug was bleeding in so many place, but Fox pulled out his combat knife, and stabbed the man's eye, killing him instantly. he looked stunned, but ok as Tomahawk, Strykr, and Snipe looked at him.

"This time, stay down asshole." Fox breathed out at the dead man before Mystiri jumped down, and the five moved to the door. Just was Fox was about to move to put his last C4, the door opened up, and the five found themselves in hand-to-hand as the last remaining men tried desperately to grab their weapons. The man attacking Fox went down first as Fox gave him a full combination of Hapkido, and Taekwondo. Mystiri, on the other hand dodge her enemy's swings, before jumping back and tossing a hidden knife on her combat belt, which embedded itself in the man's head. Snipe was the farthest out so when her opponent saw her, she was already aiming at him. the man went down without even knowing what hit him. Strykr simply grabbed his opponent and slammed him down, breaking the man's back, before pulling out his M-9 and firing the a bullet into him. Tomahawk was the closest, so his attacker actually kicked him back tried to grab the M-4, but Tomahawk slung his weapon, and preformed his signature SOCP combat moves. He simply wait for the man to lung forward, before grabbing the man's arm, and twisting it, breaking the bones. He then stomped the attackers foot before drawing his slung rifle again, killing his attacker. in all, the fight last 6 seconds. the entire operation: 4:53 minutes.

The team sighed a breath of relief, and Snipe went in the room to clear it, along with Mystiri. when they came out. Snipe and Mystiri were completely pale. "Hey Rinter." Snipe said, referring to Tomahawk's real name. "I-I think you look at this." she pointed in the room, and as Tomahawk peered in, he was horrified at the sight.

The room was filled with the dismembered bodies of men, women, even children. Mystiri and Fox gagged at the sight, while Snipe picked up one of the pieces. "Is this...a baby's hand?" she squeaked. Tomahawk looked, and had to look away. It was a baby's hand. and it reminded the team of what it was like fighting cartels. Tomahawk lost his mom and dad to the cartel, when he was 12 years old. He was an only child. Fox cleared his throat and the thought was cleared away from Tomahawk. He turned to his team, and took a deep breath. "Fox, Take Snipe,and Strykr, and radio in the 5-0. We're done here." he choked out.

Fox nodded, and he walked out with Snipe, and Strykr rather quickly. Mystiri kept her face turned from the grim scene as Tomahawk walked out. The former Ranger motioned for her to follow him, and they left the room. The sight of the bodies, however was now imprinted on them forever.

* * *

The team rested on the back of the Ford, as the police began to bring out the bodies. every single body that past, the team flinched. Snipe and Mystiri were doing their best not to shed tears as the bodies of the dead children were carried past, while Fox, and Strykr kept their heads turned. Tomahawk was watching but was dead silent. Snipe then turned away to the team. "This is too much."

Mystiri nodded, and sighed. "We all knew what we were doing. I was not prepared for this shit." The team remain silent for a moment before Tomahawk broke the silence. "I wonder how many were alive when we got here."

The team immediately looked at him, eyes wide. Snipe knew what he was doing so she spoke he words the rest were thinking. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. even if we were faster, or earlier we would still be too late." Mystiri nodded, while Fox stood up. "Rinter, we will never be in you position, but I have noticed that every time we go out, you blame yourself for the deaths of the innocent. You need to stop. We are a team. We are struggling to see this too, but no one else is willing to face this. It's the reason why we follow you. You faced death countless times, so why are you doubting. We will never be able to save everyone, but we are the only force to at least try."

Tomahawk looked up, and nodded. It was true. He always blamed himself for being too slow to save others, but if he quit, well, was there an obvious reason? He stood up, and looked at the others. "I got a call from an old friend. Berk, a town in Georgia is experiencing some kind of thug activity, I would have said no, but Hiccup will be there." As soon as he said Hiccup, everyone looked up, and their face brightened. Tomahawk continued. "I am leaving tomorrow morning, but I will be doing this alone. I can't ask you guys to come." He looked down. He loved his team, but there were times where he felt he was pushing them.

Mystiri, Snipe, Strykr, and Fox laughed, before stepping forward. "I like to see you try to leave us asshole." Snipe giggled. Mystiri nodded. "If you buy us a couple beers, I got ya back on this."

"Face it, Ranger." Fox adjusted his body armor. "We are going with you. one or another." Strykr grinned. "I never like Mexican food anyway." The five laughed at the joke. Rinter smiled. "Thanks Ling." he then turned to the girls. "Lisa, you are driving the Silverado, Ling, you ride shotgun, Strykr, you got the back." he turned to Mystiri. "Mia, your with me. we are driving there so make so you guys got you Sunday best with you." the team nodded, as Tomahawk yanked back his cocking handle. "Alright Puma. Be Locked, cocked, and ready to rock."

"Hooah." The team shouted before mounting their vehicle. Rinter then pulled out his phone, and text Hiccup. _'Got the call. Headed to Berk. ETA: 5 days.'_ with that said he started the vehicle, and with the grim scene behind them, they pulled out of the neighborhood, and on the freeway, in the direction of Berk.

* * *

_**Ok guys, here it is. I will be gone tomorrow, but I will be back ASAP. Hope you like, and Here is the stats of Tomahawk:**_

_**NAME: Rinter Begay-Tomahawk**_

_**BRANCH: Army- 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment**_

_**CLASS: Mortarman/ Rifleman. **_

_**OUTFIT: ACU Digital**_

_**WEAPON: M-4 Assault rifle, M-9 Handgun.**_

_**HAIR COLOR/STYLE: Black/ Mullet with shaved sides that have a design of a 'Tomahawk'**_

_**SKIN COLOR: Brownish**_

_**FROM: New Mexico**_

_**GENDER: Male**_

_**TATTOOS: Right forearm- Tattoo of verse 'I will fear no evil'**_


	7. Guardian of Freedom

Astrid was ashamed at Snotlout's attempt on her. Not only did it prove that she was not as strong as she thought she was, but it was enough to repel Hiccup from her. The others were still around her, and some even saw the ordeal, but it still didn't stop the aching in her heart as she laid in bed. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe the gods were angry at their attempts to wed her off to Snotlout who looks as if he was a disfigured son of Hel. Maybe... her head was hurting. she needed to stop, she was given a chance to apologize for her actions, and she even has a daughter that looks like Hiccup, If she can't have the operator, at least she had a daughter that she can be there for.

The door of her room opened, causing her to tense up. Was it one of the Marines? or the Soldiers? Hell was it Delta? The small little feet that scurried to her side was enough to tell her who it was. Hicca did her best to climb on Astrid's queen sized bed and after a while made it while out of breath. Her tear-stained face was enough to show Astrid that she had another nightmare, probably about the fire.

"...Mommy?" Hicca squeaked in the smallest, yet cutest voice Astrid had ever heard. The police officer looked at her child, and wrapped her hands around her. "Yes, sweetie?" Astrid replied. Hicca sniffled. "I had a nightmare on the big scary house I once lived in." Hicca always referred the orphanage as the"big scary house" so it was enough for Astrid to squeeze her little girl tighter.

All the thoughts about Hiccup, and Snotlout were gone as She cuddled with her daughter that night.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was at the kitchen table, sipping the coffee Stormfly made. Toothless and the others were asleep while Eret and the Marines went to talk with his father. The incident with Snotlout was egging him on. He knew Astrid tried to force him off, but that wasn't what he was asking himself. Why was Snotlout trying to barge in on her life now? Especially since the group was here in Berk. Something was off.

Astrid came down with Hicca who immediately rushed to Hiccup, and hugged him on his leg. Hiccup smiled. Astrid's daughter was beloved by the group, even Toothless who was considered a recluse. Stormfly and Meatlug became the little girl's personal bodyguards, and surprisingly her tea party goers. Dagur and the rest of his Marines were teaching the little girl how to identify specific hostile targets based on their body language, and the Army was showing the girl how to...well maintain the Humvees, clear rooms, and even showed her how to do Physical Training with them. To see the little girl with them in the morning was by far the cutest thing to wake up to, followed with her yelling out cadence which sounded like a mouse squeaking.

A cute mouse.

After she hugged him, Hicca ran off, and jumped on the others who were sleeping nearby. Astrid smiled at the girl, and looked at Hiccup, before sitting down next to him. A moment past before Astrid spoke.

"I'm sorry for Snotlout." she said rather quietly. "But we both know that he won't stop either. He has been trying to fill in that father slot, and I made it clear that Hicca chose who she wants to be her father."

Hiccup felt his heart tightening. He was wanting Hicca to see him as a father, but then again he wasn't Father material. Hicca came running back and must have heard the last words from Astrid, because she immediately squealed and ran back to Hiccup who was torn away from his thoughts, and stared dumbfounded.

Astrid groaned. "Hicca..."

"NO!" Hicca growled surprising everyone in the room. "My Daddy."

The room was quiet. then Stormfly popped the bubble. "Oh...shit."

Hiccup was wide-eyed at the little girl's statement, before looking at Astrid with tears threatening to come out. "Are you freaking serious?"

Astrid was shocked. Hiccup looked...happy, and with Hicca smiling, she couldn't help but nod, and smile as well. "Yes. Hicca blurted it out some time ago. I told her that there was a slim chance of it happening, but I guess if you wan-"

Astrid was cut off when Hiccup pulled her in, and firmly planted his lips on hers. The warm feeling that came was igniting her entire body and all the thoughts about the scrawny boy in high school was gone. Replaced by a slim, yet mentally strong warrior that was willing to stand by her. To protect her. To be hers forever.

The others caught on what was happening, and began to cat whistle, and whoop. Stormfly began crying, while Toothless rolled his eyes, and walked out to cook the waffles Hicca requested. Soon the rest were back to working. Astrid went back to work, and Hiccup was with Hicca, teaching her how to count, since she was still in kindergarten. Stormfly, and Toothless came in to help, and the trio began to have fun teaching the ever so squealing little girl in front of them.

It wasn't until Astrid came back did he looke up, and saw her with her infamous angry face. He walked up to her, and laid a hand on her. She relaxed, and turned to him. He could see her ready to punch something, but before he could ask, she spoke. "I quit the Police force."

The house stopped and looked at at her. Astrid sighed, and told her story.

"I was just arriving when two officers tried groping my ass. I punched them, and I got in trouble for it. I was to be assigned to patrol the area where Hicca, Sharika, and Margret were ambushed. I tried to prevent it, but the chief wasn't having it, and then they hit two points that made me lose my cool. They asked me to give up my...our daughter up so I can focus more on my career and find the location of a rogue military group rumored to be hiding near me. I can't take something like that.. so quit."

She sat down, With Hiccup, and Hicca sitting next to her. Stormfly, Meatug, and Toothless kneeled in front off them while Thornado, Barf, and Belch stood shaking their heads. Astrid was nearing her breaking point. "I-I don't know what to do. I have nothing now."

Stormfly massaged her hands. "You have us." she chirped. Astrid looked up surprised. "Yea, Hofferson." Thornado confirmed. "You helped us a hell of a lot more than the city. Every one of us see you as a sister, and it's in our creed to not abandon a family member."

The rest nodded. Astrid smiled, and nodded as well. "So what now?"

Stormfly shrugged. "Well, I could always use some like you. Your not a soldier, but you sure as hell can kick ass so I need that. Besides, I like being around Hicca." The girl giggled at the sound of her name. Astrid smiled and nodded. Hiccup grinned, but turned to the others. "Alright, new plan. Stormfly, Barf, Belch, Toothless. I need a town, city, trailer park that we can reside in. Berk just issued the "go fuck off" sign. We are leaving. Everyone else on combat overwatch."

He turned and pulled up his cell phone. A minute later, the voice of the commander who issued the mission was on the phone. "Sir, Our positions compromised. Berk is being harassed, but she is refusing our help, going as far as using deadly force. I have no casualties, but I am afraid that until we can accurately identify the group responsible, we are in a crossfire between gunman, and civilians."

There was a moment of paused before the Commander spoke. "Understood, I am calling the order off, I want you to travel to New Mexico, to find Former Ranger Rinter Begay, gather his team, and return to Berk, You are now authorized to operate freely. I want no ties to the U.S military. Understood?"

Hiccup smiled. "Roger. We'l keep you updated on our progress." He pulled off his phone and turned to his unit. This was going to get ugly fast.

* * *

**_OK_**_** I am going to go in a hard ball here. What Hiccup did is something that is said to can happen, but has never been done. If the military is to conduct a covert military operation WITHIN the states, they have to remain discreet. If they are found out, the result could hurt the military as people would see the government as not trusting them, and turning into the very enemy we are sworn to fight. Basically Hiccup is telling the Commander to allow them to operate freely without the standard ROE or rules of engagement, but in doing so, he has to make sure that he can't pin the military as the one behind the operation.**_

_**Astrid and Hiccup are now together, and yes they entire team is gonna live under one roof now. So my question is this. what should be the name for Stormfly's daughter. **_

_**Stoick may or may not be an antagonist. Valka will be brought in but she is residing in a town nearby, Hiccup, and the team will run into her in the next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, Thanks for supporting me, and the military, And most of all, Thanks to those who are still in the fight. I am now leaving the army this month to go home to...you guess it. New Mexico. We do not like be called heroes, but as warriors who volunteer for you safety, It's a given. I am proud of serving, and I am grateful that I am leaving behind a legacy for my family. Its not every day I can go out and come home that day. I have been away from my family for two years, And though I miss them, I know that I am doing the right thing.**_

_**Here's your question:**_

_**A boy gets lost in a market, and can't find his mother. He sees a Police officer nearby, but next to him stood a uniformed Soldier. the boy walks to the Soldier, and asks for help. Why did the boy go to the Soldier, and not the Police officer? I expect some answers lol**_

_**Once again, Thank you, for supporting us, and remember, we will continue defending what is right to our hearts even if they don't match the standards of others. **_

_**It's been an honor fighting for you, People of the United States of America, and I hope to continue serving you in the years to come**_

_**Rinter215, **_

_**Private First Class-11 Charlie/Mortarman-Infantry**_

_**3rd Brigade, 3rd Infantry Division- Rock of the Marne/Sledgehammer**_

_**U.S Army- 2012-2014**_

_**FOLLOW ME!**_


End file.
